


Midnight plans

by Silvered_Fox



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvered_Fox/pseuds/Silvered_Fox
Summary: Yosuke decides to turn to Chie for some dating advice, but he did not expect her solution to his problem. It's going to be a long night for them both.





	Midnight plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lod/gifts).



> Happy fanfiction server holidays Lod! You've helped me a ton with figuring out how to write things so I thought it was only fitting to write my pledge fic for you! Just a short cute thing and I hope you like it!

 "Look, Yosuke just do it if you want to do it! Stop calling me up at midnight to ask me stupid questions about your love life and just go out there and tell him how you feel!" Chie's voice raged clearly through Yosuke's cell phone.

"Awww c'mon Chie, you know there's no way I can do that!" Yosuke pointedly ignored the time. It wasn't his fault that he'd gotten used to staying up until midnight and it was just habit to call Chie then. She should be used to it after all this time.

There was a growling sound from the phone. "AGH Damnit Yosuke I swear to god this is the last time. It's not going to solve anything complaining to me! I'm not the person you have a crush on so unless you want me to go to Yu and tell him right now that you're whining about crushing on him then STOP. BOTHERING ME." There was the faintest giggle in the background which had turned into a full blown laugh fest as Yukiko gave up trying to be quiet. "Come on Yukiko it's not that funny." There was a pause and the sounds of muffled conversation that Yosuke couldn't quite make out. "Ok maybe it is a little funny, but he knows I would." 

Yosuke tried to cut in "Ok, ok fine. I just figured you'd have some advice cause you got together with Yukiko and all. Guess she's over there tonight? Maybe she'd have better advice if you gave her the phone." As he thought about that he backtracked almost immediately. "On second thought I'll just go. I just... I don't really know what to do."

Chie replied almost instantly. "You go and get your guy is what you do. Do you really think that Yu won't be ok with this no matter how he feels? I'm not _even_ going to get into the argument about how much he only has eyes for you again because we know how long that goes, and I WANT SLEEP DAMNIT" 

"Ok, ok I'll figure it out in the morning - " 

Chie didn't even let him finish. "Oooh no you don't mister. You're doing this and you wanted my advice, so it's your own fault for pulling us into this." There was a scuffling sound and some more whispering, making Yosuke a little worried.

"Wait! Chie? What are you doing?" Yosuke tried desperately to get an answer out of her but there was no response but cackling. "Chie? I'm warning you what the hell do you think you're - " She cut him off with a quick "aaand done" and made him worry even more than he had been. 

After a bit of silence that he refused to ask just _what_ she had done during, she finally took pity on him and answered. "Yukiko and I just sent Yu a text that you're meeting up with him tomorrow. I hope you can think of some plans for your date." She held the phone as far away from her ear as she could and waited for the outburst. Sure enough it was loud enough to hear clearly even an arm's length away.  
  
Ignoring Yosuke's swearing, she answered again as soon as he took a breath. "Ok, ok, yeesh you're so loud."

"So I had Yukiko ask if we could all get together and said it was _really_ important, so you know he'll go. He already responded saying yes by the way so you'd better not stand him up or else." She added before he could get his second wind and yell at her. "We're not going obviously."

"There's nothing obvious about any of this!" Yosuke was about ready to explode but the damage was already done. He just needed to see how much he had to deal with. "What the hell did you tell him? And why did you think I'd be ready for this! I called you up because I'm NOT ready for all of this!" 

Chie sighed and said "Yosuke take it from me, you're never going to be ready, and you're never going to go through with this and do it if you don't get some help. Think about it what's the worst that could happen?" She kept talking over him as he replied "A lot" "You get there, you confess, and he likes you back and you guys live happily ever after, or you confess, he politely turns you down, you stay best friends and stop calling me in the middle of the night because you don't know where you stand with him." 

  
Chie let Yosuke think about that, and kept going while he seemed to be actually thinking about what she was saying. "You know I'm right, and you know that you were hoping I'd do something, 'cause otherwise you wouldn't have been calling me almost every other day for over a month. Look it's scary I get that. And I know you don't want to hear me say this but it's worth it no matter how it goes. Do you want to waste time wondering what if, when you could actually be spending it with him? Don't you trust him to know how you feel?" Chie was worried that it was a bit of a low blow to throw the trust card on the table but this was her last ditch effort, and if this didn't work she was about to give up.

"Of course I trust him how could you ask that!" Yosuke was partly fuming, and partly grateful that the decision to tell him or not was out of his hands. "Ok, spill, what exactly did you tell him and what am I supposed to be doing tomorrow?" 

"YES I knew you'd come around. Ok so here's the deal. You're going to go to the gazebo, admit that you need to talk to him, and tell him how you feel. You can tell him we set you guys up or say that we got busy and couldn't make it if you need some more time but you will NOT leave him hanging because I we told him it was important and you know he'll be wondering what it's about until dawn. You can do this ok? Just text us if you need us. And now I really need to sleep Yosuke."

"Ok fine fine goodnight. And... thanks I guess." Yosuke hung up and then crawled into bed. He didn't think he could sleep but he had to try. All he could think about was how much could change the next day, for better or for worse, when a thought crossed his mind and he called Chie back not caring that it was even later. 

"You didn't tell me what time we're meeting!"


End file.
